mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaudeville Fun
Vaudeville Fun is the seventeenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on June 12, 2014. Plot Kraw and Gobba Mix and perform a series of vignettes, hoping to pass the big audition. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Gobba *Kraw Minor Characters *Vulk (non-speaking role) *Volectro (non-speaking role) *Slumbo (non-speaking role) Mixes *Gobba Kraw Mix #1 - Juggler *Kraw Gobba Mix #1 - Mime, dancing *Gobba Kraw Mix #2 - Street performer *Kraw Gobba Mix #2 - Swinging *Gobba Kraw Mix #3 - Shakespeare *Gobba Kraw Mix #3 - Hawaiian dancer *Kraw Gobba Mix #4 - Comedian Trivia *This episode contains the most Mixes. **The list of Mixes are as follows, in order of how they appear: mime, juggling, street performer, dancing (a repeat of the mime Mix), swinging, Hamlet, Hawaiian dancing and stand-up comedy. *As the two Mixels go through their Mixes, the Fang Gang/Flexer Cubits disappear from the table, implying that they used them and proving that there can only be one Mix per Cubit. *It is shown here that Mixels can get exhausted by Mixing rapidly. *This episode implies the concept of family relationships (in this case, siblings and in-laws). *This episode also further implies that Mixels are somewhat organic creatures, as one of the Mixes holds a skull in the episode. *Except for the last Mix that was made, this is the first and so far the only episode not to include Hammerspace. *This episode aired during Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day marathon on November 22, 2014. Broadcast This episode aired on June 12, 2014 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Mr. Butt" and received a total of 1.763 million viewers. Continuity *This is the third appearance of Gobba and the second appearance of Kraw. *Gobba and Kraw's Hawaiian dancer mix would later appear again in Epic Comedy Adventure. Errors *After the first Mix, they say "Max" instead of "Mix", thanks to using a recycled voice clip. *The break-dancing Mix appears to have three fingers on his hand in one shot, rather than two. *Volectro and Vulk did not move while voting. *Throughout the episode, Kraw and Gobba are standing on a yellow circle. However, when it cuts to the judges, the circle gains a darker yellow border that was not visible throughout the episode, and disappears again when it cut backs to Kraw and Gobba at the end. *Gobba and Kraw make one last Mix at the end, even though there are no Cubits left. Allusions *'Vaudeville' - Vaudeville is a theatrical genre of variety entertainment. *'Hamlet' - One of the Mixes is dressed in the clothes of Prince Hamlet and parodies his line "To be, or not to be? That is the question." from William Shakespeare's famous play Hamlet. *'America's Got Talent' - The judging panel is a reference to the popular reality show America's Got Talent. *'Seinfeld' - When the Kraw & Gobba stand-up comedian Mix is performing, a bass riff similar to the one in the Seinfeld theme plays, in reference to Jerry Seinfeld's own stand-up career. *'Carmen Miranda' - The hula dancer Kraw & Gobba Mix is a reference to actress and singer Carmen Miranda, who was famous for the fruit hat she wore. *'Van Halen' - The Gobba & Kraw Mix swinging from a wire holding a boom-box and wearing tiger stripe pants is a reference to a scene in the music video of the Van Halen song Panama. Memorable Quotes Video Vaudeville Fun I Mixels I Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Category:2014 Category:Season One